


Beautiful Disaster Cover

by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep



Series: My Fanmix Covers [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix I compiled 2010 December to 2011 February. The songs come from the chapters and the numbers match each other. I would appreciate anyone making a track 22. :) All art is original, first made by hand and then later on GIMP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dlvvanzor (on ffnet)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dlvvanzor+%28on+ffnet%29).
  * Inspired by [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9956) by Dlvvanzor. 



> Dimensions 1429 x 1417 pixels. Resolution 300 ppi. Images last edited 2010 December 27.

  


**Author's Note:**

> From the time frame, [all of this](https://www.box.com/s/fef1b6c9ca1311a7f098) was made before the remix. I may or may not do something about it.


End file.
